<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Next-door Neighbor by greendove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326126">Next-door Neighbor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greendove/pseuds/greendove'>greendove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Next-door Neighbor [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Smut, haseul is too, sooyoung is a dork</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greendove/pseuds/greendove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haseul hears her neighbor’s name being moaned every other night. </p><p>She just wants to sleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jo Haseul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Next-door Neighbor [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Next-door Neighbor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Haseul shouldn’t be doing this.</p><p>She should be already deeply asleep, getting her very needed hours of rest before a long day of work, instead, her hand was working in between her legs.</p><p>Although, working would be an overstatement, she was lazily rubbing herself, barely getting the friction needed to get off.</p><p>Minutes ago she was trying to fall asleep, but instead of counting sheeps, her mind went into a whole other direction.</p><p><em>Goddamn you Sooyoung</em>.</p><p>The next door woman had been a constant subject on her mind for the past month.</p><p>She didn’t know if the building’s walls suddenly turned too thin or if Sooyoung was somehow possessed by a sex goddess that gave women earth-shattering orgasms, because the amount of moans and cries she heard every other night was getting ridiculous.</p><p>At first, she thought it was some other neighbor’s doing, could've been the annoying dude upstairs, or the young couple, anyone but the sweet, innocent-looking woman.</p><p>She was far on the suspects list, but after witnessing a barely dressed Sooyoung kiss goodbye a tall, skinny and thoroughly fucked redhead at 5 am, it didn’t take long to put two and two together.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>Lazy rubs turned into determined strokes. Sheets barely covering any skin as it was too hot to be under them.</p><p>Foggy images of a tall, toned, short-haired woman were roaming inside Haseul’s mind.</p><p>Her free hand left the pillow it was groping and started inching closer to her breasts, getting under a loose pajama shirt, feeling her own soft skin as she reached soft nipples.</p><p>The wetness under her fingers made it easier to slip in a single finger inside her, as she did, she pinched herself under her shirt. <em>God</em>.</p><p>Thoughts of her own finger being someone else’s came as the movements got faster and deeper, feeling herself get closer.</p><p>“Shit, Sooyoung.”</p><p>A moan escaped her mouth, letting swollen lips rest after being suppressed by her own teeth in an attempt to hide the sounds.</p><p>There was no point in hiding she was thinking of her neighbor, she was alone.</p><p>But she felt ashamed.</p><p>Touching yourself while thinking of the cute (and secretly womanizer) neighbor wasn’t something to be proud of.</p><p>Haseul felt like she was invading Sooyoung’s privacy, it felt wrong.</p><p>So she stopped.</p><p>A disappointed groan was released and her hands stopped whatever pleasurable movements they were doing.</p><p>“Goddamnit.”</p><p>-</p><p>Haseul needed to tell Sooyoung.</p><p>She had been planning to since she realized where the sounds came from, but it was hard. How does someone tell their neighbor that you can hear them have sex, loudly, without making it awkward? You can’t.</p><p>Awkwardness was bound to happen and Haseul was willing to pull through.</p><p>After what she had done the other night, she needed her conscious clean but she also wanted to sleep in peace again, without hearing Sooyoung’s name.</p><p>“Hey, Haseul,” she was happily greeted by the tall woman, a white t-shirt and black shorts hiding a toned figure Haseul already had seen before.</p><p>“What’s up?”</p><p><em>Yep</em>. <em>This was a bad</em> <em>idea</em>.</p><p>-</p><p>“Oh my god,” Sooyoung’s face was getting red, the wine enhancing the color.</p><p>Haseul had knocked on Sooyoung’s door ready to tell her about the problem, but when she saw sweet Sooyoung’s face, she lost it. Whatever half-assed plan she thought she had, vanished from her mind and left her dumbfounded.</p><p>Luckily, Haseul’s mind didn’t completely leave her but it might as well have, since it came up with the lame excuse of asking for batteries. It was 8 pm, already kind of late so Haseul hoped Sooyoung wouldn’t send her to the closest convenience store, which was a 10 minutes walk, all alone.</p><p>Sooyoung just laughed and invited her in to wait while she searched for the requested things.</p><p>Batteries were handed, conversation made its way and wine was poured.</p><p>It wasn’t strange for them to enjoy each other’s company. When Sooyoung moved in, Haseul made sure to properly greet her. Haseul being her charming self, instantly clicked with the sweet and dorky woman Sooyoung presented to be.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” She felt Sooyoung sink into the living room couch. “I seriously can't even look at you right now.” Sooyoung let a long groan out and Haseul couldn’t stop looking at the woman’s embarrassment.</p><p><em>And I thought I was going to suffer</em>.</p><p>Maybe she should’ve had worried less about herself and more about Sooyoung, as the woman next to her seemed to be struggling with the new information.</p><p>Haseul took a quick sip of her own glass.</p><p>God bless alcohol. Even if Haseul was only starting to feel tipsy, the bitter liquid Sooyoung shared with her helped her loosen up a little.</p><p>It also helped that Sooyoung was already a bit drunk when she knocked on the door.</p><p>“It was embarrassing for me too,” Haseul recalls those nights were Sooyoung’s name was heard through the walls, muffled moans and hard thumps on the floor.</p><p>A few seconds passed before Sooyoung spoke up. “You’re right, I’m really sorry about it.” She said, a little more composed than before and a lot less red.</p><p>“It was kinda funny ‘though.” Haseul reassured her. Yes, she may have lost hours of sleep because of her but it wasn’t that bad. It wasn’t on purpose.</p><p>Also it was hot.</p><p>Haseul looked straight into Sooyoung’s eyes. A smile creeping on both of their faces as they both laughed.</p><p>The awkwardness of the room was lifted.</p><p>“At least those girls got to enjoy themselves.”</p><p>“Oh god, so now you think I’m some kind of womanizer.” Sooyoung, still with a smile on her face, grabbed her own glass.</p><p>Haseul did think that, but not in a bad way.</p><p>It’s not like she was some dude that used girls for his own pleasure and then leave them.<br/>
Well, Haseul didn't know, but she hoped so, Sooyoung didn’t seem like that.</p><p>“It was just one girl.”</p><p><em>Oh</em>, <em>a</em> <em>girlfriend</em>.</p><p>“My ex. She frequents some bar nearby, and apparently I’m her booty call.” She took another sip.</p><p>Haseul thought of the redhead she once saw leave Sooyoung’s apartment. Her messy bangs and badly buttoned clothes gave her away.</p><p>“I've rejected her a few times but I just end up feeling bad.” She chugged down what was left on the glass. Haseul had never seen Sooyoung like this, but she had never really been in a situation where both were drinking. It was new.</p><p>“Not gonna lie though, I’ve enjoyed it,” Sooyoung admitted, setting the glass on the coffee table in front of them and turning to look at Haseul, sitting merely centimeters away. That was the second empty glass Haseul had seen in one hour.</p><p>“Have you?” Haseul softly said, looking at the empty glass in front, she didn’t think too much about it, maybe the wine was already starting to affect her. Sooyoung didn’t respond and Haseul turned to find her staring at her. Eyebrows arched into what seemed confusion and a hint of a smirk on her face.</p><p>“I mean, it’s clear you were the one putting all the work.”</p><p>The smirk turned into a giggle that made Sooyoung‘s eyes turn into two thin lines and her nose a cute little wrinkled mess.</p><p>Haseul smiled at the cute sight, impossible not to. “But, that’s none of my business.”</p><p>“Haseul, do you like women?” The sweet, almost innocent look didn’t disappear from Sooyoung's face as she asked, straight-forward.</p><p>The question took her by surprise. They had never discussed relationships before, much less their sexual orientation.</p><p>But since Haseul had literally heard her have sex, she felt like it was only fair to answer.</p><p>“Uh, yeah.”</p><p>-</p><p>Haseul could blame the alcohol for what she was doing. Correction. What she was letting Sooyoung do to her, but it wouldn’t be fair to lie to herself like that.</p><p>Even if she wanted to, her mind wouldn’t have let her, there was too much to focus on.</p><p>Cold hands under her shirt, playing with her soft stomach, sparking shivers when nails gently scratched her sides. Two toned, long legs embracing her own, feeling hot skin and a comfortable weight above her. Wet lips, which she was dying to kiss, leaving slow and hot trails of kisses on one side of her neck, forcing her to hold onto the hem of a shirt.</p><p>Haseul’s mind had too much going on.</p><p>But she wanted more.</p><p>Her hands left the hem of the shirt and dived under it. Sooyoung’s skin felt hot against her palms. She felt the woman above get more aggressive with the kisses, slowly leaving her neck and reaching her jawline.</p><p>Eyes were closed, the pleasure and alcohol already making her dizzy. Sooyoung, the woman who had been consuming all of her thoughts some nights before, was on top of her, making her a mess.</p><p>The kisses stopped and hands that felt like they were discovering her skin, left. She opened her eyes to the missing touches, only to be greeted by messy hair strands in front of big brown eyes staring right at her.</p><p>She took a few seconds to admire the woman’s features, they had never been so close, mere centimeters away. Even with strands partially covering the face, she could perfectly see the long eyelashes, the little sweat drops forming on her nose, the cute tiny mole sitting on her cheek.</p><p>“God, you’re beautiful.” She looked past the strands of hair to look into brown orbs.</p><p>“My name’s Sooyoung.” The woman winked and smirked at her own wittiness, it came to her with such an ease that it made Haseul chuckle.</p><p>Sooyoung followed Haseul’s smile.</p><p>“Can I kiss you, Haseul?” The question’s tone felt appropriate for the moment. Lighthearted but with a passion underneath.</p><p>Haseul’s response was simple. Her hands swiftly left Sooyoung’s lower back to be entangled on soft and already messy hair, pushing Sooyoung’s lips to her own.</p><p>A moan was felt through their lips, unclear if it was her’s or Sooyoung’s. Maybe both.</p><p>She had wondered before how kissing Sooyoung's plump and colorful lips would feel like. She imagined them hot, soft and the right amount of wet.</p><p>It was like that, but a thousands times better. She felt like they could melt together.</p><p>A delicate kiss soon escalated into a passionate one. Lips that were soft and shy, were determined to feel of each other.</p><p>In a trance of dizziness and awareness of the growing ache between her legs, Haseul licked and bit into a bottom lip.</p><p>The moan that came from Sooyoung made every little hair of her body stand up.</p><p>It could’ve been minutes, it could've been hours. Haseul lost all sense of time, she could stay there forever. Her hands alternating between caressing hot cheeks and entangling in hair. Lips clashing and tongues swirling together.</p><p>Haseul felt movement above her but she didn’t pay too much attention to it. When it came hot women, Haseul’s mind short-circuited.</p><p>It was always like that.</p><p>From her first kiss on high school to the first time she felt someone’s fingers inside her.</p><p>It wasn’t that she didn’t know what to do or that she didn’t want to, but feeling someone being so intimate, made her want to give all control away.</p><p>Pillow princess was a term she had heard before. The princess part sounded especially cute to her.</p><p>“Can I?” Sooyoung whispered against her mouth. She didn’t notice when cautious hands moved to her abdomen, fingers playing with the hem of her shorts, waiting for the green light.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Haseul felt a chill reach her as the hot body left the position above her, but Sooyoung didn’t give her too much to miss as she placed hot hands on creamy thighs, kneeling in front of her.</p><p>Haseul shot up from her place, placing both hands on the couch to hold herself, not expecting to see Sooyoung like this.</p><p>Sooyoung quickly stopped her movements, looking up with concerned eyes to see a shocked Haseul.</p><p>“Relax, I’m just going to take them off.” Sooyoung sweetly giggled.</p><p>Hands traveled soft thighs to reach the hem of the shorts. Haseul lifted herself a bit, just to help Sooyoung, and she was left on her white underwear.</p><p>She felt herself getting embarrassed at the look Sooyoung was giving in between her legs, fortunately, it was a quick one and Sooyoung was already on top of her.</p><p>As the kisses resumed, tongues got messier and lips fell more comfortable, already knowing their way.</p><p>Seconds passed and a quick hand fell on Haseul’s waist, fondling with the skin and soft fabric around it.</p><p>Haseul was well aware of what was going to happen next and she whimpered at the anticipation.</p><p>A skillful hand got past the soft fabric, inching closer to her center, but stopping on her lower abdomen as the kisses also came to a stop.</p><p>Haseul opened her eyes to see what had caused the movements to pause.</p><p>The second she opened her eyes, Sooyoung’s hand moved to her center.</p><p>“You close your eyes too much.” She whispered hotly on her ear and a finger pushed through her folds, moving against her clit.</p><p>Sooyoung was a sweet woman, she was adorable, even if minutes ago she had taken her shorts off and was now circling her clit. People can be adorable while also being good at sex, it wasn’t mutually exclusive.</p><p>Haseul unconsciously closed her eyes and moved her neck to the side, granting more access for Sooyoung to kiss her neck, just like before.</p><p>To her surprise, Sooyoung didn’t kissed her neck, but instead, went to her ear lobe.</p><p>Her body shuddered and she heard a giggle, as more pressure was felt between her legs.</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>Haseul was sensitive, all over the place, little touches could easily turn her on, with the right lover.</p><p>Her ears though, were the most sensitive of all.</p><p>Pecking, licking, nipping the soft little spot on her ear would left her seeing stars. And that was exactly what Sooyoung was doing.</p><p>Hot breaths would come up against her ear, soft sounds and humming filled her brain as Sooyoung deliciously circled her fingers.</p><p>She was going insane. She tried to hold on a few moans, barely succeeding at it. The sinful sounds already leaving her mouth before she could even stop them.</p><p>Haseul felt Sooyoung start leaving her ear and going towards her neck, but she didn’t want that, she needed her right where she was.</p><p>Fast hands shot up to grab the sides of Sooyoung’s face, compelling her to stay on the spot.</p><p>Sooyoung quickly got the message and gladly stayed there. Nibbling and licking like it was her job.</p><p>The combination of skillful fingers rubbing her clit and soft biting on her ear were the only thing she needed to come.</p><p>But Sooyoung, being the apparent generous lover she was, took it to a next step. A step Haseul didn’t know it could affect her so much.</p><p>“Haseul,” a breath warming her ear, “You‘re so wet. You feel it?” She did. She could feel the wetness spreading all over her folds,</p><p>“I feel my fingers slipping every second.”</p><p>“Can I fuck you?” The sudden question and the fact that Sooyoung had bitten her lobe a bit too hard, made her moan loudly, not caring if someone heard it.</p><p>“God, yes.”</p><p>That was the last confirmation Sooyoung needed for the night.</p><p>Haseul felt a finger slip inside her, adding to the pleasure she had been bottling up, feeling like she was about to give up.</p><p>In her fantasies, Sooyoung’s fingers were her own length.</p><p>In reality, as she felt Sooyoung slowly sink inside herself, she could confidently confirm that her fingers were longer, definitely longer.</p><p>Curses left Haseul’s mouth. The feeling of Sooyoung’s finger inside her was the tipping point, she desperately grabbed Sooyoung’s hair, as if doing so would make her reach her high faster.</p><p>She just needed a little more.</p><p>Sooyoung added another finger, easily slipping in and Haseul didn’t stopped the soft cry coming from her throat.</p><p>Hands shot up to grab Sooyoung’s shoulders for support, as the imminent release was creeping in.</p><p>The thrusts got desperately fast as Haseul dug her fingers into Sooyoung’s shirt, feeling her collarbones move as the woman worked up her release.</p><p>“Fuck, right there, Sooyoung.” Haseul breathlessly said. Moans and curse words were murmured. She was getting fucked by the woman she had fantasized about. It couldn’t get better than that.</p><p>Oh, but it did. The moment fingers curled inside her, and a hard suck on her earlobe came, she felt herself tighten against filling fingers.</p><p>A soundless but strong emotion filled Haseul’s body, pulsing against the slowly moving fingers as she came down from her high.</p><p>Sooyoung nuzzled on a sweaty neck and let her small weight rest on her, wet fingers pulling out of her to rest on her thighs. Haseul left her hand on Sooyoung’s hair, combing through the surely knotted hair as their breaths relaxed.</p><p>Few seconds passed and their breaths calmed down. Haseul felt herself drifting off to sleep on the couch, her mind now blank and her needs fulfilled.</p><p>Her hand stayed on Sooyoung's head as she was about to fall asleep, when a familiar giggle reached her ears, making her smile instantly.</p><p>“You just became what you swore to destroy.” Sooyoung kissed the skin that was in front of her and closed her eyes, snuggling into the comfortable body below.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thinking of making a second part but idk yet. if the inspiration flows i just might.</p><p>sorry if there are any mistakes :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>